Lista de experiências de quase morte
Durante todo o curso da série, muitos personagens têm enfrentado risco de vida ou experiências de lesões. Na maioria das vezes, eles foram resgatados por pouco ou escaparam de seus destinos. Outras vezes, eles sofrem seus destinos e acabam no hospital. Esta é uma lista que abrange experiências de quase-morte dos personagens. Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada A vida de Bob Esponja tem mais notável perigo em seus exames de pilotagem, onde ele próprio e outros (geralmente Sra. Puff) acabam machucados por sua ruim condução de barco. Precisa-se de Ajudante: Ele cai ao longo de um prego solto e salta todo o Siri Cascudo. Assoprador de Recife: Ele e Lula Molusco quase murcham devido à falta de água. Chá em Terra Firme: Quase é engolido pelo molusco, e quase morre devido à falta de água. Entrega de Pizza: Ele e Lula Molusco foram quase atropelados por um motorista de caminhão. Pressão: Ele, Lula Molusco, Patrick e Sr. Siriguejo são quase comidos por gaivotas. Primeiro de Abril: Ele se fere pela brincadeira violenta do Lula Molusco. O Banho do Gary: Ele se detona por uma bomba, cai no teto da banheira, cai de uma árvore em uma poça de lama. Anzoís: Foi fisgado pelas calças especialmente em sua cueca pelo Lula Molusco. Mermaid Man e Barnacle Boy III: Ele e Patrick são eletrocutado por Man Ray . Piadas Esquilo : O mesmo que chá no Treedome e foi inflado no Treedome . Naquela noite , ele está em bandagens. Morrendo por Pie: Ele tropeça em uma pedra , mantendo a torta na cara do Lula Molusco , fazendo uma enorme explosão. Imitação Siriguejo : Sr. Siriguejo sai correndo da porta de seu escritório para perseguir o último centavo , esmagando Bob Esponja. Prehibernation Semana: Ele entra em vários acidentes fatais causados por esportes radicais de Sandy . Sobrevivência dos Idiotas : ele e Patrick são brutalmente espancado por um Sandy hibernando. No Free Rides : Gets massacrados por grandes amêijoas , picado por raladores de queijo , e torturado pela televisão educativa. Em seguida, ele desmaia no bolo da Sra. Puff . Eu sou sua maior Fanático : Salta de um prédio, socos -se no rosto com uma luva de boxe , em seguida, ele quase dá um soco -se com a luva de boxe com pontas de metal . Ele é atingido e quase eletrocutado pela falsa rainha Medusa e é quase eletrocutado pelo rei Medusa com Kevin e seus membros do clube. Sandy , Bob Esponja , eo Worm: Ele e Sandy quase comido pelo verme enorme, e quase cair num abismo . Lulas em Strike: Quando Lula Molusco tentou puxá-lo para fora das portas Krusty Krab , partes de seu corpo permaneceu ligado às janelas . Megabytes de Lula fez com que seus olhos para aparecer. Mermaid Man e Barnacle Boy IV: O biquíni Bottomites ir para dentro dele e ataca seus órgãos internos. Lula Molusco foi mesmo serrar uma veia sanguínea. SpongeGuard on Duty: Ele e Patrick quase se afogar na Lagoa Goo ( . A água estava a poucos centímetros de profundidade ) , em seguida, os dois tem uma cãibra no final (Patrick tinha antes de ele finge que está se afogando ) . Mermaid Man e Barnacle Boy V : Acidentalmente queimado por Lula Molusco que é o Capitão Magma e corre em círculos até que ele reduziu a cinzas . Clube Bob Esponja : acidentalmente atingiu o rosto pela primeira vez por Lula após o vôo da casa na árvore . Amêijoas : Junto com Lula Molusco , quase comido por Blue Lip o molusco maciça. Krabby terreno: Pays dois capangas para torturá-lo para o entretenimento ( exceto a parte de comer feijão ) para as crianças. Eu tive um acidente : falha no chão e quebra suas nádegas . Ele então é rasgado ao meio pela gorila. A Esponja Que Podia Voar : cai 3 falésias no episódio e explodido por Cannonball Jenkins , que queria se vingar de ele para destruir o silo de sua fazenda . Não Weenies Permitidos: perfurado por Patrick depois de chamá-lo de " gorducho " . Em seguida, depois que ele entrou dentro do Salty spitoon , ele escorregou em um cubo de gelo . Bob Esponja encontra o estrangulador : Sua vida é quase ameaçada pela Tattle -Tale Estrangulador mas o Tattle -Tale Estrangulador fica exausto quando o aniversário do Bob Esponja é celebrada. O Filme SpongeBob SquarePants: é perseguido pelos frogfish então ele e Patrick morreu de calor da lâmpada , apenas para sobreviver, porque os aspersores ligar . Quase morto por Dennis mas ele e Patrick bateu um catamarã. Shell de um Homem : Quando o Sr. Siriguejo oferece a ele dar um soco no " Armadura Abs " , suas quebras de braço em pedaços Na cerimônia, ele cuspido para fora três dentes em seguida, eventualmente, ele cuspido para fora suas costelas Hit by Torpedo barriga , quebrando o Sr. shell ' Siriguejo em pedaços. O Fry Cozinhe Original: Pisado por todos , incluindo o hambúrguer de siri que ele vai servir. Então, ele é quebrado pelo Sr. Siriguejo depois que ele não é o Funcionário do Mês mais. Burros e dragões: Ele e Patrick estão quase executado pelo Dragão Jellyfish . Krusty Towers: Ferido na destruição das Torres Krusty . Santo Host: é agarrado por uma mão em uma caixa de presente no final. Voyage Squidtastic : esbarra em órgãos de Lula Molusco , e se afoga quase em seu ácido do estômago. Spy Buddies : Ele e Patrick explodiram quando Patrick apertar o botão de auto-destruição no Spymobile e ele e Plankton está quase morto pelos lasers que destroem o Balde de Lixo . A Flea in Her Dome: Ele , Patrick e Sandy se selvaticamente atacado por pulgas. Breath of Fresh Squidward : Ele e Patrick são arremessados para longe por uma catapulta enorme e fica eletrocutado por cerca elétrica do Lula Molusco no final. Atlantis SquarePantis : Ele , Patrick , Lula Molusco , Sandy e Sr. Siriguejo estão quase mortos por tanque enorme de plâncton , mas o tanque dispara sorvete em vez de mísseis. Eles também são Chasen pelos guardas Atlantis . Do Plankton normal: Quando Nat Peterson abre a porta na cara de Bob Esponja , a pele descasca . Ele é, então, esmagado por uma colher gigante. Spongicus : quase comido pelos peixes leão. O Splinter : É quase empalado pelas espadas ao cair . A vida em um dia : Ele , Patrick , e Larry são picado por aterrar em Rippers Reef . Sun branqueada : Queimado pela máquina de bronzeamento porque Patrick queria sair com algumas senhoras . Ele também tirou uma das peças da cabeça do Bob Esponja. Atacado por uma mulher para ser um monstro e ele e Patrick e outros Bottomites Bikini são queimados a cinzas pelas luzes de bronzeamento. Krusty Krushers : Ele e Patrick são brutalmente espancado por dois lutadores de plâncton durante todo o episódio . Ditchin : Muito quase se afoga em um poço de piche , mas miraclously sobe fora dele. O Slumber Party : Atacado por amigos de Pérola várias vezes no episódio. Enquanto ele está se transformou em uma pizza congelada , o Sr. Siriguejo comeu seu olho esquerdo. Castelos de areia na areia : Ele e Patrick estão gravemente feridos na colisão de sua aeronave porque Patrick tornou-se mal. Palhaços gordurosos : confundido com um deleite (a Munchitey Patrick Crispitey traduzida da palavra Crispity Crunhities do Balde de Lixo , mas ele veio para o Siri Cascudo primeiro para um " Crispitey Munchitey " ) e quase comido por Patrick no final . Preso no Wringer : Ele ficou preso em seu espremedor (similar ao fim com Patrick ) e ele fica ferido no carnaval depois de ir a alguns passeios com risco de vida e jogos. Goo Goo gás: Pulverizado por Goo Goo gás de Plankton várias vezes , incluindo o spray Idoso . A batalha de Bikini Bottom : ele e Patrick estavam lutando por mais do episódio, mas a última vez que ele foi atacado foi quando ele foi esmagado pela caçamba de lixo no Siri Cascudo por Patrick . Shell Chocado : Ele bate todos os shells quebrá-los , porque ele teria sido esfaqueado pelos cacos de conchas, então para pagar os danos das conchas que deu o seu globo ocular e de órgãos e uma perna em Angry Jack porque sua mente ganhou ' t deixá-lo a parar de destruir conchas. A Pal para Gary : Quase engolido por Puffy Fluffy. Bob Esponja Last Stand : é atropelado pelo rolo compressor do Plankton e envolto em cimento. The Clash of Triton : Obtém uma das unhas da Triton preso em seu olho . Em seguida, uma multidão enfurecida o persegue e Patrick . Eles poderiam ter sido ferido por eles. Karate Estrela : Esmagado na destruição do Barg N- Mart. O lado abrasivo : Ele tem o lado abrasivo arrancada costas ( que é impertinente para todos, incluindo seu melhor amigo Patrick ) , rasgando a pele em suas costas, em seguida, sua pele de volta é completamente vermelho. Earworm : Tem uma canção presa na sua cabeça, causando uma lagarta , que , em seguida, faz com que ele mental. O Earworm é expulsou dele por Lula Molusco . Yours, Mine, e Mina Ele e Pat quase secar por falta de água no Treedome .. Ataque Búzio : Ele eo resto do Bikini Bottomies são comidos por búzios infectados. Congelado Face Off : congelado em um bloco de gelo , em seguida, quase frito no recipiente de graxa gigante por Plankton , mas resgatado pelo Abominável Neve Molusco depois. Mermaid Man começa: Seu e pele do rosto de Patrick são descascadas . Casa Sittin ' para Sandy : Ele se esquece de seu capacete e quase seca por falta de água em Treedome de Sandy. A SquarePants Family Vacation : Afundado no enxofre, atingida pelo deslizamento do playground por Patrick, caiu de um penhasco e comeu bagas venenosas. Mooncation : tropeçou em uma pedra da lua enquanto cratera -boarding e seus olhos saíram das órbitas quando o foguete em Bikini Bottom pousou -crash . Sr. Siriguejo Takes a Vacation : Esmagado pela máquina de fazer moeda , que o transformou em moedas e explodiu duas vezes por lágrimas Sr. Siriguejo . A primeira , quando o Sr. Siriguejo se decepciona quando os dólares são triturados ea outra é quando Pérola passou seus dois dólares por um par de sapatos novos . Buddy Bubble Returns: eletrocutado por abajur de Lula Molusco defeituoso, atropelado por carros, picado por alfinetes , corte em pedaços por uma tesoura e tem um tridente incorporado em sua cabeça. Way of the Sponge : Ferido várias vezes por causa de suas habilidades de karatê imprudentes . InSPONGEiac : Patrick morde o braço de Bob Esponja. Em seu sonho , ele fica esmagado pela torre de barris de mostarda , quase se afoga na mostarda por Lula Molusco , fica " comido " pela gigante Patrick e Sir Cecil joga poeira em cima dele. Luva Mundo RIP: Ele e Patrick estão lesionados inúmeras vezes ao montar o mau funcionamento passeios Glove Mundo. É um Natal de Bob Esponja : Ele se bateu na cabeça e é jogado por MetalBob RobotPants. Categoria:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada Categoria:Coias que aprendi com Bob Esponja